the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lussancta Bladeborn
Bladeling Female, Fighter 4 (ECL 1) Background She is the daughter of two bladelines who fled the Bladeling city of Ocanthus on Acheron. They were part of a group who tried to overthrow a noble, and failed, and the survovrs fled. Her parents ended up in Sigil, in the district known as the Hive. It was easy for them to blend in with the dregs that lived there, and the reputation of bladelings kept them safe, and a few years later she came along. She had, for the area, a relatively safe upbringing. After all, girls with spikes growing out of them can hurt you, bad, and the few bullies that did try and mess with her ended up scarred or dead. But, others realized that she could be useful, and for most of her late teen years, she was working as muscle for various criminal enterprises in the area. That led easily enough into her current profession, mercenary work, where she has the reputation of being both loyal to her contract, and willing to do things that some would turn away from in disgust or horror. Appearance Dalara stands around 5'8, and her build is lean. Her skin is a dusky, copper like color, and her eyes are purple, with no pupils. Her spikes are painted in garish colors, designed to draw the eye to them, and she tends to wear normal clothing, as armor and bladelings just don't get along. Personality She's not a warm person at all. But, she has a very strong sense of personal honor, and will live up to the letter of any contract she signs. She may try to twist it to her advantage, but, she will follow it, and she never betrays a companion. St: 15 (+2) Dx: 16 (+3, +2 race) Cn: 16 (+3, +1 at lvl 4) In: 13 (+1) Wi: 12 (+1) Ch: 8 (-1) AC: 20 (4 natural, 3 dexterity, +2 armor, +1 deflection) AL: LE HP: 38 (4d10+12) BAB: +4 Fort: +7 Ref: +4 Will: +2 Init: +7 (+3 dex, +4 improved init) XP: 10,000 Racial Abilities Languages: Planar Trade, Infernal +2 to Dexterity Medium Size Speed 30 Darkvision 60 feet +4 natural armor bonus Natural weapons: All bladelings have a natural claw attack that deals 1d6 + str bonus damage. Razor storm: Once per day, a bladeling can expel sprapnel like bits of it's skin in a 15 foot cone, dealing 2d6 damage to any creature in the area. A reflex save (DC=10+con modifier), halves the damage. After using the ability, for the next 24 hours, her natural armor bonus is reduced to +2. Immunities: She is immune to acid, and, despite her metal like skin, rust attack. Resistences: Cold 5, Fire 5, DR 5/+1 Metal Hide: Certain spells that affect armor, such as heat metal, treat the bladeling as though wearing armor that cannot be taken off. In addition, the spikes on the bladelings body make it impossible for her to wear medium or heavy armor. Class features Proficient in all simple and martial weapons, all armors, and shields. Skills: Climb: 4 (+6) Craft (painting): 3 (+4) Intimidate: 3 (+2) Listen: 0 (+3) Spot: 2 (+5) Swim: 3 (+5) Feats: Power Attack (Level 1 feat) Blindfighting (Level 1 fighter bonus feat) Improved Inititative (Level 2 fighter bonus feat) Alertness (Level 3 Feat) Improved Unarmed Strike (Level 4 fighter bonus feat) Equipment: Greatsword +1 Bracers of Armor +2 Ring of Protection +1 5 potions of Cure Moderate Wounds 2 pouches (one for money, one for the potions) Pack 10 days rations 3 waterskins 3 outfits Gold: 117 Combat: Greatsword: +7 hit, damage 2d6+3 damage. Crit: 19-20/x2 or Claws: +6 hit, d6+2 damage, Crit: 20/x Category:Bladelings Category:Fighters